When Two Worlds Collide
by ClaraLuna
Summary: What would happen if the Doctor landed in Dante s kitchen? What if he knew about seekers? What if they could get to Huntik? Read and find out. Summary sucks. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of Earth and Galfrey! Jk. Galfrey is gone. Anyprostitute. Lol. Ray William Johnson. Sorry. Hyper. Anyway, This is my Huntik Doctor Who story. What will happen whe The Doctor lands in Dante`s kitchen? Read and find out.

* * *

Dante`s POV

* * *

Lok, Zhalia, Sophie, and I sat in the living room planing out our next mission.

"Holotomb, relay mission." I said.

"Mission. Infiltrate Organization headquarters in Prauge. Find file on Eathon Lambert." The card materialized and I pocketed it. We were about to leave when there was a crash coming from the kitchen. We ran in there and there was a big blue box in the middle of it. The door opened and out came a man with a tweed jacket and bow tie.

"Oh my! This can`t be thr ight place." He said looking around.

"Who are you?" Zhalia asked.

"Oh hello." He said. "I`m The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" Sophie asked.

"Just, The Doctor."

"Oi, Doctor!" Someone said. A woman with red hair stepped out of the box. "Where are we?"

"I don`t know Amy. Get back in the TARDIS."

"What is going on here?" I asked.

"Well, I`m The Doctor. This is Amy, and that is the TARDIS."

"What the hell is a TARDIS?" Sophie asked.

"A Time machine. Now where are we?"

"Venice, Italy." Lok asked.

"Earth? We were supposed to go to the paradise planet in the Horsehead Nebula. River!" he ran back into the box.

"Sorry about that." Amy said, pointing to the box. "That idiot can never get things right."

"Can you tell us what`s going on?" I asked.

"Well, he`s the Doctor. He`s a time lord from Galfrey. Basicaly an alien. My name is Amy. Him and I travel around the galaxy with my husband and sometimes the Doctor`s wife and we have saved the universe ten times."

"Is anyone else confused?" Lok asked.

"I think we all are." Sophie said.

"Here, I`ll show you." She led us inside the blue box.

"It`s biger..." Zhalia started.

"On the inside. I know." Amy said. "I was surprised too."

"Amy, who are they?" A man asked, coming to stand next to Amy.

"I never got their names but we landed in their kitchen."

"Doctor!"

"I`m working on it!" He yelled.

"So, do you mind telling us your names?" The man asked. "I`m Rory."

"I`m Dante, and this is Zhalia, Sophie, and Lok."

"We`ve got it!" The Doctor said, coming from what looked like the control panel with a blonde woman. "Something brought us here. Now the question is, what was it?"

"Explain please." Zhalia said.

"The TARDIS, a wonderful machine she is, does not always take you where you want to go. But always takes you where you need to go. Something in your house was so strong that itbrought us here. But what was it?" He pulled something out of his coat.

"What is that?" Lok asked.

"A sonic screwdriver. Helps me pick up energy readings." He stepped out of the box and we followed. He waved the screwdriver around. Looking at the handle every once in a while.

"Doctor!" THe blonde woman yelled. "You can`t just prance around peoples houses sonicing everything."

"When have I ever been one to ask permission, River?"

"I should warn you. He woun`t leave untill he finds what brought us here." She said to me. "I`m sorry about this mix up."

"It`s okay." I said.

"I`m Doctor Song by the way. But you can call me River."

"Dante Vale."

"What is he doing?" Sophie asked.

"Scaning for paranormal energies. The reason behind the TARDIS landing here." River said.

"I`ve got it." The Doctor yelled. His screwdriverwas pointed twards the drawer where we kept our amulets. "What is in here."

"Nothing." I lied.

"Now, Mr..."

"Dante Vale."

"Now, Dante, in all my 943 years, everytime someone said nothing, it meant something."

"943?" Lok asked.

"Yes. I never die. I regenerate into a new person. Always male. Never ginger."

"Oh, would you shut up about not being ginger." Amy said.

"Easy for you to say. You are ginger."

"Stop this nonsense now you twit." River said.

"Fine. Mr. Vale, the reason we came here could be in this drawer. You want us to leave, show me what`s in it."

"Fine." I unlocked the drawer and pulled it open.

"Necklaces? Why would they have such high energy readings. Unless, you`re seekers."

* * *

Shall I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

Dante`s POV

* * *

That was it. I pinned him against the wall.

"How do you know about seekers?" I asked.

"I know everything." He said. "Now would you please let me go?"

"Dante!" Zhalia yelled. "Get off him!" I let him go and he straightened his bow tie.

"What the hell is a seeker?" Rory asked.

"People with mgic, Rory." The Doctor said. "They control monsters. Monsters called titans. Monsters that are kept in necklaces. Necklaces called amulets. and may I say you have some very special ones here. Some are ven power bonded. I see there are some special Casterwill titans here as well. Including the Will Blade. So we have a Casterwill here. Which one of you would that be, ah?"

"That would be me." Sophie said.

"Great. Now tell me, were you usingyour Holotomb before we arrived? Or Cypherdex? Maybe a Technonomicon? any sort of seeker technology at all?"

"We were using my Holotomb to go over the mission." I said.

"That might have been what did it. But seekers use these things all the time when I`m using the TARDIS. There has to be more to it."

"Like what?" Lok asked.

"I don`t know young man. Say, you remind me of someone. Amy, who does this boy remind you of?"

"He reminds me of that man we found in Huntik." Amy said.

"Eathon!"

"That`s my dad`s name." Lok said. "He`s been missiong for ten years."

"You`re the boy he was talking about. He was so proud of you." Amy said.

"He was?"

"He was."

"Wait. You can get in and out of the titan world with that thing?" I asked, pointing at the box.

"Certainly. The TARDIS can go to any planet, time, dimension, galaxy, or world. We wound up there on accedent when I fell on the controls."

"The kluts can`t stand on his own two feet." Amy said.

"Not now Amy." The Doctor said. "Dante, you seem like the leader here, what is the mission you were planning when we came? The TARDIS picks up strong emotions. Whatever you were talking about brought up these emotions in one of your team members. Thus, bringing us here."

"We were planning to break into Organization headquarters to get information on Lok`s father." I said.

"Lok, while you were planning, you felt strongly about it, correct?"

"I guess so." Lok said.

"That`s it! You felt strongly about finding your father. The TARDIS picked that up, thought you needed help, and brought us here. Now, since we`re here, I`m obligated to help. We know where he is, we know how to get there. Let`s get going." He ran back inside the box and poked his head out. "Are you coming?" River, Amy, and Rory went inside and the four of us followed.

"I can`t believe we`re really going to find my dad." Lok said.


	3. Chapter 3

Lok`s POV

* * *

I wasn`t sure if I could trust this doctor guy. But he said he could fin my dad, so I decided to give him the benifit of the doubt.

"Are you sure you ca nget to Huntik?" I asked.

"Of course I can." The Doctor said. "The TARDIS can go everywhere and anywhere."

"The technology in here is way advanced." Sophie said.

"That`s because it`s alien." River said.

"How long untill we get there?" I asked.

"Not long at all, Lok." The Doctor said. Him and Sophie started talking about something so I went to talk Amy.

"Hey, Amy." I said.

"What`s up Lok?"

"Was my dad really proud of me?"

"Of course he was. He told me all about you. About how you were an anazing seeker and were part of a talented team. How you have a special girl. Does that girl happen to be Sophie?"

"It is."

"I can tell how you two fancy each other."

"Is it tht obvious?"

"It`s the look on your face. Not very hard to catch." The TARDIS shook and Amy smiled.

"We`re here." She said. We all went to the door where The Doctor was standing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my I present, Huntik." He opened the door, revealing a world full of titans and monsters. "Now let`s find Eathon." We all stepped out of the TARDIS. "We`ll split up. Amy and Lok. rory and Sophie. River and Zhalia. Dante, you`re with me. Let`s get to know each other." We split up witth our partners to look for my dad.

"So, what are titans exactly?" Amy asked. "I mean I`ve seen them before, but I don`t exactly know what they do."

"I`m not the best person to beasking that." She suddenly looked up in surprise.

"Lok, watch out." She put an arm out in front of me.

"What`s going on? What is that?"

"A Dalek. Run!"

"Exterminate!" The robot thing yelled as we ran. It followed us.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled. "Doctor! Where are you?"

"Amy!" I vaguely recognized Rory`s voice and we ran for him. We found him looking around in a panic. Sophie was no where to be seen.

"Where`s Sophie?" I asked.

"They took her. The Daleks. I tried to stop them but my swords in the TARDIS."

"We have to find The Doctor." Amy said. I ran. I didn`t wait for either of them. My mind was in too much of a fog to think of them. All I could thing about was Sophie. I even forgot ab out my dad. Finally, I found The Doctor and Dante.

"What`s going on?" Dante asked. "We heared screaming." Amy and Rory caught up to me panting.

"Daleks have Sophie." Rory said.

"Dammit Rory!" The Doctor yelled.

"I didn`t have my sword!"

"What the hell is a Dalek?" Dante asked.

"Robots that think all humans are worthless and should be destroyed." The doctor said.

"What?" I cried. "We have to find her!"

"Caalm down Lok. We need to find River and Zhalia and make sure they weren`t taken too." In the distance we heared screams. "Found them. Let`s go!" We found Zhalia leaning up against a tree. A scared look on her face.

"What happened?" Amy asked. "Where`s River?"

"They got her." She said. "She said it was called a Cyberman."


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor`s POV

* * *

"Cybermen and Daleks working together?" Amy asked. "Doctor, whatdo you think they`re planing?"

"I don`t know. But clearly Sophie and River are important to it." I said.

"We need to get them back." Rory said.

"You think I don`t know that. They have my wife. Not to mention a Casterwill. Who knows what they`re going to do to them."

"Where would they even take them?" Dante asked. He seemed to be the only other one with his head on straight. Zhalia was in shock and Lok was panicing about Sophie.

"Good question Dante." I pulled out my sonic and scanned the area. "Pulsations are strongest to the north. we follow that we find River and Sophie."

"How do we know that it`s not just titans?" Lok asked.

"Because I blocked them out. It only picks up robotic pulsations now."

"What are we waiting for?" Amy asked. "Let`s go."

"Wait Amy. You`ve travled with me long enough to know that you don`t just walk into a situation like this. You run." She smirked and her and Rory ran past me. Lok, Dante, and Zhalia not far behind. The pulsations let me to a stone building.

"It`s too easy." I said.

"Usually we`re stopped by something." Dante said.

"Let`s see, no force field. No security. This is a trap." I turned back to everyone. "Sophie and River are bait. This is a trap for us."

"What are we supposed to do?" Lok asked in a panic.

"I don`t know. Last time we went up against the Daleks and Cybermen, Amy died."

"What?" Zhalia asked.

"It`s confusing wibbly wobbly... timey wimey... stuff. Anyway. We need to find the TARDIS so Rory can get his sword. Now, please tell me you have your titans."

"I made sure to grab them before we left." Lock said, pulling the amulets out of his pack.

"Good. Once we get Rory`s sword, you`ll use the Will Blade and you and him will storm the building on the east side with me. Dante, Zhalia, and Amy will go to the west. Dante and Zhalia will use combat titans while Amy... Amy, you don`t have a weapon do you."

"Nope." She said, popping the p.

"Dammit. We`ll find something for you on the TARDIS. Like a blaster. Blasters are cool. So anyway, Dante and Zhalia will use combat titans while Amy used the blaster. Once we get past the forces we meet up in the north side of the building and find River and Sophie. Are we clear? Good, let`s go." We went beck to the TARDIS and got Rory`s sword and Amy a blaster. We split into our groups and began our mission. Immediately upon entering the building we were stopped by Cybermen. Lok called the will blade and him and Rory started decapitation them while I disabled as many as I could. In about five minutes we got them all down.

"That was fun." Rory said.

"Is that sarcasm?" I asked.

"Well I don`t exactly enjoy this."

"Can we go?" Lok asked. "We`re waisting time."

"Lok`s right." I said. "We have to save the girls." we went to the north side of the building where Amy, Dante, and Zhalia were waiting.

"Looks like we had no trouble." I said.

"Where could they be?" Zhalia asked.

"Let`s find out."


	5. Authors Wishes

I want to wish everyone a merry Christmas (or Yule, Hanukka, Kwanza) and a happy New Year. I do not mean to offend anyone of you. I love all of you. So happy holidays and may eyeryday be amazing


	6. Chapter 5

Amy`s POV

* * *

"Where do you think they are?" I asked The Doctor. "Where is my daughter?"

"I don`t know Amy." He said. "But they`re here somewhere."

"We`ll find her." Rory said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I know." I said. "I`m worried though. How could they have gotten her? She`s always one to put up a good fight."

"She did." Zhalia said. "But the Cybermen where stronger."

"What about Sophie?" Lok asked. "Did she fight back?"

"She certainly did." Rory said. "As bast as anyone can after seeing a Dalek for the first time."

"Can we all be quiet?" The Doctor asked.

"You cannot tell me that you`re not worried about your own wife." I said.

"Yes I`m worried about her. But they could be watching us. i don`t want to have to deal with Daleks or Cybermen. Do you?"

"Alright. I get it.' I turned to lok. "You`d think he`d be a little more worried about someone he`s married to."

"What do you think they want?" He asked.

"I don`t know. But they don`t want to kill hem. Not yet at least. They want to get us all together for some reason. I`m surprised they even knew about this place."

"What if they have my dad here too?"

"If they do, we`ll save him." Rory said. "We`ll save all of them."

"They`re this way." The Doctor said, turning down the corner. He led us to a room that was chained closed. He used his sonic screwdriver to break the lock. Inside was River and Sophie, but not Eathon. Sophie ran into Lok`s arms.

"Honey! I`m home!" The Doctor yelled.

"What sort of time do you call this?" River asked.

"Really? right now?" I asked. "Let`s go!"

"Allons-y!" The Doctor said. "haven`t said that in a while."

"Let`s go!" I said again. We ran for the door and a metal wall dropped in front of us. A screen fell from the celing and turned on. A group of Daleks and Cybermen stared back at us.

"Hello Doctor." One of the Daleks said. "Nice of you to join us."

"What do you want?" He asked. "I understand me. But why them?"

"Seekers must be upgraded." A Cyberman said.

"What have seekers done to you? They didn`t even know you existed."

"Seekers are useless and must be removed."

"If you have a problem with us come deal with it yourselves." Zhalia said.

"Bad idea." I said.

"You dare challenge us?" The Dalek asked.

"Zhalia, are you crazy?" Dante asked.

"Hold on?" I said. "If you`ve been here than you`ve encountered Eathon Lambert. What did you do to him?"

"He has already been upgraded." the Cyberman said.

"What does that mean?" Lok asked.

"Your fathers dead." The Doctor said. "I`m so sorry."

"He can`t be."

"He`s been upgraded to a Cyberman." I said. "He`s gone."

"No. No!" He sunk to the ground and Sophie wrapped her arms around him. "Everything we went through. All for nothing."

"I`m sorry Lok." Sophie said.

"Pitiful human." The Dalek said.

"Come and face me." Lok said, standing up from his place of the floor. "Come and face me and pay for what you did?"

"Lok, these thing are dangerous." I said.

"I don`t care. They killed my father. They`re going to pay."

"Useless seeker." The Cyberman said. "What can you do to us?"

"Come and find out!"

"If you insist." Like something out of a movie, the escaped from the screen.

"Did you know they could do that?" I asked The Doctor.

"I`ll be honest I did not." He said. Then things happened faster than I could comprehend. There were titans called and swords pulled out. I think I took out my blaster but I`m not sure. The Doctor had some banter going on with the Daleks as usual. Lok was destrying the Cybermen. Those titans were pretty good too.

"Enough!" One of the Daleks yelled. "You have proven yourselves worthy opponents. We are permitting you to leave." The metal wall lifted.

"It`s a trick." The Doctor said. "Just run as fast as you can." We did. We ran out of the building with Daleks and Cybermen on our tails. I shot at them from behind.

Finally, we made it to the TARDIS. We ran inside and Dante slammed the door shut. Lok sat on the stairs with tears streaming down his cheeks. Sophie sat next to him.

"I`m so sorry Lok." The Doctor said. "If I could save him, I would."

"What am I gonna tell my mom and sister?" He asked.

"I`ll bring you there. Where do they live?" Lok told him and he started to flip switches. The TARDIS groaned as it took off. Finding it`s way to Lok`s family. We landed in an empty field in Ireland.

"Lead the way." I told LOk. He lead us to a small house and rang the bell. A woman answered.

"Sandra?" Rory asked.

"Rory?"

"How do you to know each other?" Lok and I asked.

"He`s my brother." Sandra said.

"She`s my sister."


	7. Chapter 6

Lok`s POV

* * *

"My mom`s your sister?" I asked.

"Apperantly." Rory said.

"Him and I had a fight right beforeCathy was born and we haven`t spoken since." My mom explained. 'What are you doing here?"

"We have some bad news for you." The Doctor said.

"And you are?"

"I`m The Doctor. That`s Amy and that`s River."

"Sandra," Rory said. "You might want to sit down." She let us inside and took a seat on the couch.

"What`s going on?" She asked.

"We found Eathon." Dante said.

"Where is he?"

"Sandra, he`s dead." Rory said sadly."

"Lok, what are they talking about?"

"We found a way to Huntik." I said. "We went to find Dad but, when we got there, we were attacked. They had already gotten Dad."

"I had so much hope we could save him."

"I know. So did I."

"What are we gonna tell your sister?"

"I don`t know."

"Who were they? Who killed your father?"

"You wouldn`t believe us if we told you." The Doctor said.

"Tell me. Please."

"Robots. They upgraded him and turned him into one of them. There`s nothing left of him." Rory said.

"They`re called Cybermen." The Doctor said. "They plan on wiping out all seekers. I don`t know why. But your husband wound up being their first victim."

"That`s crazy." Mom said.

"Mom, I saw them." I said. "It`s crazy, yeah. But that doesn`t make it any less real."

"They killed him?"

"they got to him before we had gotten there."

"Got to who?" Cathy asked from the doorway. "Mom, what are all these people doing here."

"Cathy, we need to tell you something." I said.

"What are you doing here Lok?" She asked, sityting in one of the available chairs.

"It`s about dad."

"What about him?" I told her everything that happened. Mom had started explaining seekers to her. She sat there in shock for what felt like hours. she looked between me, Mom, and Rory. Not knowing what to think.

"Cathy, are you okay?" Mom asked.

"I just need some time to process this." She said, going up to her room.

"I hope she`s alright."

"I`m so, so sorry." The Doctor said. "If I could change this, I would."

"Wait, can`t you?" I asked.

"I`m sorry, I can`t change the past. Once it`s happened it`s happened."

"Oh."

"We should go." Rory said, heading for the door.

"Wait." Mom said, grabbing his arm. "Stay. We should put all our disagreements behind us."

"Alright." He sat down and him and Mom started talking about everything that had happened after their fight. I had learned that River`s real name was Melody and she was my cousin. What else was gonna happen today?


	8. Authors Note

Anyone got advice for someone with writers block?


	9. Chapter 7

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with my other stories and writers block. But I'm back now.

* * *

Rory's POV

* * *

That night, Sandra let us stay until morning.

As we slept, I was awoken by the sound of marching. I looked out the window to see an army of Cybermen and Daleks approaching.

"Amy." I said, shaking her. "Amy wake up."

"What is it?" She asked groggily.

"Cybermen. Daleks. They're coming."

"What?" She was wide awake now and jumping out of bed. "We need to get everyone out of here."

"I'll go wake up Sandra. You get the Doctor and River." I pulled on a pair of trousers and ran down the hall to Sandra's room. "Sandra. Sandra. Wake up." I said, banging on the door.

"What's going on?" She asked, opening the door.

"There's something coming. Everyone needs to get out."

"What's coming?"

"The things that killed your husband. Get everyone out of here. The Doctor, River, Amy and I will hold them back as best we can."

"I don't understand what's going on." She stammered.

"just wake everyone up and get them out of here. Zhalia and Dante will help us. Just get Lok, Cathy and Sophie away." She nodded quickly and ran down the hall. I ran to Dante and Zhalia's room to wake them up as well. Explaining quickly what was going on, they followed me to find the Doctor, Amy, and River. The others came downstairs with sleep still in their eyes.

"What's going on?" Cathy asked.

"No time for explanations." The Doctor said. " You need to get as far away as you can."

"I'm staying to help." Lok said.

"Me too." Sophie said. There was no time to argue. I nodded and made sure Cathy and Sandra got out safely. Titans were called and swords were gotten. We went around the house to the approaching army.

"Target acquired!" A Dalek exclaimed. "Rory Williams!"

"Damn!" I said. "Not again."

"What do you want with Rory?" Amy questioned.

"All in close relation to Lok Lambert must be exterminated!"

"What did I do?" Lok asked.

"We have been sent by a man going by the name of Wilder." A Cyberman explained.

"Who's Wilder?" Amy asked.

"Leader of the Organization." Dante said.

"What I don't understand is," I said. "Why you took Sophie while we were in Huntik and not me. She's not related to Lok."

"Yeah, Why is that?" Zhalia asked.

"The Casterwill girl may not be in relation to the Lambert boy. But the child is!" A Dalek screamed.


	10. Chapter 8

Sophie's POV

* * *

"Child?" Lok asked. "What do you mean child?"

"The Daleks are right." The Doctor said. "Sophie may not even know about it yet. But the TARDIS picked it up as soon as she got on board. Sophie, you're pregnant." My knees felt weak and collapsed under me. Tears fell from my eyes onto the grass.

Everything went by far to fast for me to comprehend after that. Titans were called, spells were cast, swords thrown around and god knows what else going on.

Soon the noise died and Lok wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his shirt as he carried me back into the house.

"It's okay Sophie." He cooed. "Everything's going to be okay."

"How could we be so stupid?" I asked into his chest.

"Sophie, it's okay." Lok soothed. "I know it's not exactly what we planned, but that's okay."

"We're still basically teenagers." I said as he put me down on the couch.

"We're twenty. That's not too bad." He wiped the tears from my eyes. "It'll be fine."

"Do you think were ready to be parents?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that, no matter what, I'll be there for you."

"How did I end up with such an amazing boyfriend?"

"It was fate." He shrugged, making me laugh. "Tell me honestly, do you want this?"

"I always dreamed of starting a family with you. I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

"But do you want it? Right now? Do you want to go through with this pregnancy?" He took my hand in his.

"Do you think we can do it? Are you ready to take on all that responsibility?"

"If you want to go through with it, then yeah. It's up to what you want. You are the one carrying the baby for nine months."

"There's just so much to consider. We can't exactly slow down our lives right now. On the same note, we can't just stop living. So, yes, I want to keep the baby." I put my free hand on my still flat stomach and giggled as Lok did the same.

"We're having a baby." He whispered. "I'm gonna be a dad." The biggest smile spread across his face as he said the words to himself. I took my hand from his and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We're going to be parents." I said. Our lips met and I poured every emotion I felt into the kiss. Happiness, sadness, confusion, terror, love, excitement. Everything.

"I love you." Lok breathed when we broke the kiss.

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 9

Lok's POV

* * *

Once he discovered what the Daleks and the Cybermen wanted, the Doctor let Sophie and I travel with him for safety. Knowing it was the best thing for the baby, we agreed.

"Now I would advise you to stay in the TARDIS at all times." The Doctor instructed. "Everything you will need is in the TARDIS. There are scanners to determine the baby's health. If there is a problem, it will show up on one of the screens in the console room and I will inform you right away. There is no need to worry about anything. You are safe here."

"Thank you Doctor." I said. "You have no idea how much this means to us."

"Well, I've dealt with the Daleks and Cybermen too many times to count. I understand how scared you must be. Especially with a baby on the way." Sophie put a hand on her still flat stomach and smiled. Even with everything going on, she was extremely exited for the baby. So was I.

"Thank you again Doctor." Sophie said. "We promise not to be a bother."

"You could never be a bother. It'll be fun. I'll show you around new planets if you like. What a grand time it will be!" The Doctor smiled like a child. "Now there is a room right up the stairs at the end of the hall to your right. You can go and get yourself settled if you like."

"I'll take care of it." I said, taking Sophie's bag from her.

"Thank you Lok." Sophie kissed my cheek. She sat down with the Doctor and they began talking. I went to unpack our suit cases. I had a feeling things were turning around for the better.


	12. Authors note 2

I literally have no fucking clue where I'm going with this story. It literally veared in eight different directions. I need help from whoevers willing to give it


End file.
